Mixels Wiki:Votes
These are the current votes for important decisions on the Mixels Wiki. Please do take part! Remember to read the voting policy first. Read over the archive to make sure a similar vote has not been added before you create one. Featured Article Featured Image Mixel of the Month Featured OC Main Votes The Wiki's Votes Page is made to hold all kinds of votes. ---- Category:Votes When a vote is held, you will be allowed to sign your username, using four tildes ~~~~ ---- Each vote will be published in this way: (0) :Suggested by and confirmed by For (0) Against (0) Comments Nominee Notice: After being nominated, you can enter reasons on why you should be nominated next to the "nomination sentence". A vote closes when 14 days is up. The vote difference is calculated by the number of votes "for" subtracted by the number "against". The user option with the most vote differences wins. Voter Notice: You must vote in either "For" or "Against". If you vote in for, you have to sign underneath the "For" heading. To do this you have to type this in: #~~~~ After you have signed it, you must change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it.) This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his or her name by 1. Please remember to use "#" instead of the usual "*", because it numbers the votes making it easier to count them. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. Please discuss with an administrator before creating a new vote! ---- Please create votes under this line: ---- Blog rules (+2) I have noticed for the longest time that blogs can simply disappear. Most times these are blogs that are useful to have. Not always do the mods say why they are deleted. These blogs might be things they consider strange, duplicated, or having bad comments. I propose some rules for blogs so that they never disappear for no reason again.--Matau "I buy now!" 12:44, August 10, 2015 (UTC) For (2) #Matau #[[User:D MixHel S|'Mi'xHel]]~'''[[Message Wall:D MixHel S|(t'al'k)]] 12:53, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Against (0) Comments *2 Weeks Old Voting. Should be closed now and implemented. [[User:D MixHel S|'''MixHel]]~'''[[Message Wall:D MixHel S|(t'al'k)]] 17:13, August 31, 2015 (UTC) One Edit Rule for Chat (3) Should we add this rule? The idea is that you'd need to have made at least one edit (on mainspace, not on userpage or elsewhere) before you're allowed to come on the Tribe Hangout, since sometimes people coming on immediately from joining wiki can be suspicious - sometimes because of sockpuppets, sometimes just because of a troll. Making an edit on the wiki would verify a new user is not coming just to mess with us on chat. I believe this would be a good rule. '''CoinsCP - Wall - Sandbox 02:15, August 18, 2015 (UTC) For (3) # CoinsCP - Wall - Sandbox 02:15, August 18, 2015 (UTC) # Krog and Hoogi was here (talk) 10:12, August 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm so agree with this. # good idea indeed. TheFrozenFrosticonsKings (talk) 14:14, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Against (0) Comments